The End of the Beginning
by Jinora
Summary: Based directly after the end of Full Circle. Just a little bit of fluff I wrote for fun. Rated for one kiss.


Time moved slowly as the group danced and laughed, bathed in bright moonlight. Magic electrified the air, a steady beat that pulsed inside of each of them. It was the only music they needed. Suddenly Adriane stopped.

"Can I show you something?" she asked, pulling away from him a bit.

"Sure" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Adriane grinned, pulling him by the hand towards the trail. "We'll be right back" she mentioned to the others as they slipped past the Rocking Stone. The pair walked down the trail quickly, but carefully. Zach easily kept up with her pace, they were always in perfect sync. They could hear music, growing louder and louder as they approached the field where the dance was being held. Adriane quickened her pace a tad bit more. The trail was difficult enough to walk on in heels, though she could navigate these woods with her eyes closed. They broke out of the trail, emerging in a field, lit up by twinkly lights. Adriane and Zach quietly made their way to the edge of the dance floor. "You said you had never been to a dance. I thought I'd at least show you..." she mumbled. When Zach was on Earth she got this unbearable urge to show him things. She wanted him to be a part of her world, as much as she was a part of his.

Zach looked around "Wow... the Preserve looks great!" he said with a grin.

"Kara did it" Adriane explained, though she was sure it wasn't much of a shock to the boy. Adriane stared at the fray of moving bodies for a minute or so before speaking again. "A week ago... Zach I was... really scared" she admitted quietly, turning to face him. Most people were dancing, but a few people noticed the unfamiliar boy. They barely noticed the eyes that were on them. "Knowing that that was the last time I would ever see you..." she stated, face flushing as she turned her eyes to the ground. "or anyone for that matter." she covered up. "I mean, I didn't even get to say good bye!"

Zach tilted her head up gently, looking into her deep brown eyes. "Now you don't have to." he stated simply, tightening his grip on her tiny hand. "come on" he grinned, pulling her away from the blaring music and bright lights. Adriane followed him, past the Rose Garden and on to Wolf Run Pass. She had run this trail thousands of times, but it looked particularly beautiful tonight, as if it were a completely different place. Zach turned to face Adriane, still keeping a firm grip on her hand. A moment ago his only thought was to pull her away from the crowd, to take this conversation away from prying eyes. But now that they were alone he realized that he had no plan. "Adriane," he started aimlessly before clearing his throat. "Adriane, a week ago... When the portal closed I... I freaked out!" he said quickly, his cheeks flushing. "I... I panicked. Nobody knew what to do, not even the Fairimentals." he explained quickly, pulling her closer. "I-I thought I lost you." It had never occurred to Zach that opening the gates to Avalon would mean never seeing Adriane again. It all happened so fast.

"W-well... I'm right here..." Adriane stuttered, suddenly very aware of how close they were. Her face reddened as she spoke. As if not to startle him, Adriane slowly raised her arms, placing her hands gently on the back of his neck. The warrior had been thinking of this moment for the past week, a moment she thought she'd never get the chance to have. Adriane gently brought her lips to his, solidifying their connection as their jewels flashed with colour. Zach had the same idea, wrapping his arms around her lower back tightly. He kissed back with a bit more force than she had. He had been waiting for this moment a lot longer than she had. The strength of Zach's response startled Adriane, but it didn't scare her. Adriane pushed on Zach's chest, an attempt to tell him to back off. Reluctantly, Zach obeyed, pulling away. Adriane opened her dark eyes, giving a girl-ish laugh, which was rather unlike her. She felt giddy, intoxicated by the rush of magic that had surged through them as their lips touched. Zach looked down at Adriane, who was still wrapped tightly in his arms. She wasn't just any old mage anymore. She was a Guardian of Avalon. The magic of Avalon now ran though her veins. Having just felt the full brunt of that power rush through his body was breath taking. She was awe-inspiring, but lets face it, he had always thought that. Adriane cleared her throat "W-we should probably get back to the others" she reminded him. She took his hand, leading the way back to the magic glade.

* * *

**I really loved the end of this series, but I thought that Adriane and Zach deserved some sort of moment, so I wrote this little thing up. Oh, also. I would just like to state that I haven't written fanfiction since I was ten, and that I'm used to writing rp posts. That being said, tell me what you think!**


End file.
